


For When You Wake Up

by Ariella1941



Series: In The Shadow of Empires [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Knights of the Fallen Empire, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariella1941/pseuds/Ariella1941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the escape from Asylum, Aryelle Thrace finds something unexpected in her inbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For When You Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Spoilers for Knights of the Fallen Empire and Theron Shan's romance.
> 
> There is some text taken from the game itself.

Aryelle Thrace was a Jedi, Battlemaster of the Order. She had won the Cross of Glory for her actions against the Emperor. But training and titles and awards mattered little to the young woman who sat alone in the _Gravestone’s_ lounge holding a datapad in her hand. Aryelle’s fingers brushed over the words of the message, as if she could feel the emotions bound up in them by touch:

**Subject: For when you wake up.**

_I've written this message twice now. Okay, more than twice. Kinda weird writing something that may never be read. Lana says you're locked in carbonite, but alive. (Yeah, we're in touch. Long story.) I like to think you're having one crazy dream. And maybe I'm in it. But I don't want to presume. We never declared what this--you and me--is... was... Have I mentioned I'm bad at relationships? Another reason I'm a workaholic._

_I'm rambling. The point I'm trying to make is--whatever's between us, I want you to know that I care about you. A lot. The whole galaxy's lost its mind. The thing that keeps me going is the knowledge that you're out there, and we're putting together a plan to rescue you. I might not be there--we've all got our parts to play--but I haven't forgotten about you or our time together. I never will._

After who knew how many readings the enormity of it hit her:

_He’s waiting for me._

The thought shattered her vaunted Jedi control as tears rolled down her face. The last time they had seen each other was just after Ziost. They’d both been consumed by far too much guilt to have a conversation about anything much less who they were to one another.

A soft pleasant voice intruded into the silence.

“Aryelle?” Lana Beniko said as she walked into the room.

Aryelle quickly wiped her eyes on her sleeve then looked up at the Sith Lord who had somehow become a friend.

“Just going through five years’ worth of mail, Lana,” she told the other woman in a watery voice that fooled no-one.

The last semi-coherent thought she remembered having as Arcann’s people threw her in the carbonite chamber was of _him_. And now, after five years, Aryelle knew he'd been thinking of her as well.

“Ah,” Lana replied, then she hesitated for a moment before continuing. “Theron helped plan this escape, and he wanted to be here. But for both of us to disappear at the same time, considering our history…”

“Might have people asking uncomfortable questions,” Aryelle nodded. “I understand.” The Jedi gestured to the datapad. “He left me a message.”

“I… suspected as much,” Lana replied looking concerned and uncomfortable all at the same time. “We’ll be at Odessen soon.”

Aryelle smiled at Lana in reply, but her eyes were distant as her fingers absently brushed against the datapad again. In that moment, Arcann, the new Alliance, and the galaxy wide war did not matter half as much as the fact that Theron Shan would be there. Waiting for her.


End file.
